


God and the Devil Make Me

by boazpriestly



Series: Home Is What You Make It [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus love me, this everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God and the Devil Make Me

“Jesus loves you,” she says. Her eyes are bloodshot and her tongue is thick with unused muscle. She’s higher than a space shuttle, tripping on some kind of drug, probably a mix – I can’t remember what she took.

I rip a piece of bread off my sandwich and throw it to the ducks.

“Why?” I ask.

“Huh?”

“Why does God love me?”

“He doesn’t,” she laughs. “Jesus does. He’s the cute busboy from Parker’s. It says so all of the stalls in the bathroom.”

I nod my head and toss a piece of ham into the lake.

Figures.


End file.
